Yoma power harmonization
Etymology 'Rafutera' Rafutera's ability is actually unnamed in the original Japanese text and is only described. An English-language online scanlation adds to the confusion by naming the ability with the result of this ability. 妖力同調 (Yoma power harmonization) describes the actual ability. 感覚支配 (sensory control) is result.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 179 妖力同調 is actually a generic description rather than a true proper name, as the French and Spanish translations suggest. その能力とは妖力同調による感覚支配''Claymore 19'', Shueisha, Scene 107, p. 179 can be translated as "The ability is sensory control by Yoma power alignment," and refers to "sensory control" as the result of "Yoma power alignment" 感覚支配 (sensory control)—the end product—is often thought to be the ability itself. The scanlation phrase "Sensory Control" is not used by VIZ Media. 'Controlled Awakening' 妖力同調 is also used as a generic description for Controlled Awakening. "Yoma power harmonization" is used in the VIZ Media translation to describe Controlled Awakening ("Soul Link" in most English-language scanlations). Description Rafutera's sensing baseline enables her ability: aligns one's Yoma power with the target's. Then take control of target's frequency. Once the target's Yoma power is entrained, the target's vision turns hazy.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 181 Rafutera then probes the target's mind and amplifies the target's deepest feelings. Hallucination (sensory control) results. Target no longer senses actual environment.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 181 Ability resembles Alignment, but control of mental rather than physical movement is goal. Both abilities spelled with 同調, which can be translated as "entrainment," "alignment," "tuning," etc. History 'Phantom invasion' 'Sutafu' Miria look upon the unconscious warriors she wounded. Audrey and Rachel appear, ready to attack. But Miria cuts them down.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 142–147 'Trainees' Identical Twin Trainees (tweens) challenge Miria. Like Alicia and Beth, they use a form of Controlled Awakening. But the Twins can switch roles back and forth. Miria holds her own in combat, trying not to harm Twins.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 157 'Trump Card' Warrior No. 10, Rafutera, watches fight. On command, she begins Yoma power harmonization, aligning her Yoma power with Miria's.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 178 Miria's vision blurs. Rafutera probes Miria's mind and amplifies Miria's deepest feelings. Miria hallucinates the Twin as Hilda. Miria refuses to fight back, despite the sword blows. Finally the Twin impales her sword into Miria's abdomen.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 180–186 The other warriors revive and surround Miria, now on her knees. They cut her down.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 188–189 'Rebellion' During the Claymore Rebellion, Limt "court-martials" Rafutera. She is wounded and arrested.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, pp. 19–22 Later, Raki frees her from her guard escort. She entrains Cassandra's mind, making her sword miss Audrey.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 118, pp. 145–149 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Sensing Category:Type Category:Ability Category:Sensing ability